battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blunt Approaches the Warden
"Blunt Approaches the Warden" is a Season 3 thread beginning on December 27, 2014. It takes place directly after "Blunt Talks with Mera" and leads into the Meradock one-shot "Mera and Haddock Reunite." Summary Full Text Blunt Donz: 'Blunt quietly peeked into the small side room that Stonegit had been placed him, and he pressed his lips together. He approached he boy, kneeling beside him. Stonegit’s open eyes starred emptily at the ceiling, blinking only occasionally. Blunt swallowed. He was still refusing to believe that this shell was the boy he had been inspired by…and consequently betrayed his village for. “Stonegit?” he whispered. “It’s me…Blunt. I helped you train in our old school…I was that cocky teenager remember? …Stonegit? Hey…” he waved a hand in front of his face, but the boy kept starring blankly ahead of him. Blunt sighed, and then reached over to a desk, grabbing up a glass of water and tipping it towards the boy’s lips. But as he did so the water stopped at the edge, refusing to enter Stonegit’s mouth. Blunt gasped, frowning, and then tipping the glass totally upside down over Stonegit’s open mouth. But it still did not come out, stopping at the rim of the glass. There was a flash of panic and Blunt dug into his pockets, pulling out some dates and mashing them up. Siting Stonegit up he tried to feed him the fruit, but some force kept him from doing it. The pieces of the puzzle slowly started falling into place for Blunt and he stood up, letting Stonegit drop back down, and ran from the room. Rounding around a couple of hallway corners, he finally saw the Warden, calling out to her. “You!” he called boldly, pointing a finger. “There is something you should know demon!” '''The Warden: 'Haddock turned around in surprise and then frowned at the man running towards him. The Warden had never seen him around before. His body tensed up, as did her mind."And who would you be?" she said lazily, raising an eyebrow. 'Blunt Donz: 'Blunt trotted to a stop, his approaching turning into a slow, semi dramatic walk. “I am…a man…just a man. And I know…” he said, his voice suddenly catching with emotion. “You think you’re just a tyrant, or a monster…but no, I know better.” Now striding forward confidently, he took the Warden’s hands, and then placed a hand on Haddock’s lower back, bending him backwards. “Even though on the outside you look robust and masculine…inside…I know that there is a woman.” It was the only way Blunt knew how to tell a she demon that he knew she was possessing a he human. 'The Warden: '''Haddock stared up at him a moment, absolutely bewildered. "I am not a mortal to be toyed with," she snapped, yanking him backwards and shaking off his hands as though to rid herself of the feeling. How dare this man approach her in this way! "I am a demon born in the far north. I am, in fact, a tyrant and a monster.” She shoved quickly into his mind, scooped off the surface, and returned with a name. "And you will not address me so lightly in the future, Blunt Donz." '''Blunt Donz: '"I would never dream of repeating such a mistake," Blunt said earnestly. "From now on I shall only address you in the utmost formal of fashion my dearest lady ma’me majesty highness duchess queen alpha bitch Warden." Blunt replied with a bow. 'The Warden: '''Something in Haddock’s eyes flared. " ‘The Warden’ will suffice," she hissed. '''Blunt Donz: '"Warden," Blunt said plainly, rubbing his hands together. "So tell me…do you intend to let Stonegit die in his own waste on that bed? Dehydrated and starved? Because you’re off to a great start…" he finished, his voice a little dark. 'The Warden: "When will you humans get it through your thick heads that I do not care for any of you?" '''Haddock folded his arms and glared at Blunt. ”None. Absolutely none. You can all waste away before I’ll lift a finger to help you.” And once again, much to her dismay and rage, her voice quivered, just barely revealing the lie. '''Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera decided she would check in on Stonegit before approaching that despicable man Blunt Donz and working with him to confront the Warden. She grimaced to herself in the hallway, just thinking about the man. It was one thing to be sexual. Deities, she was sexual. Very sexual. Enough to surprise her husband even after all their years together in marriage. Aye, she and Haddock had many an enjoyable time together. But that was kept to their private bedrooms, not discussed amongst anyone. This Blunt, though, just pulled it out in the forefont and flaunted it… extravagantly. To everyone. With children present. She very much loathed the thought of working with the man, necessary though it was. So she would just… peak… at Stonegit… then get to Blunt only when absolutely necessary. Yet as she approached the room, she overheard voices, one being that loathsome man… …the other her husband. Mera stepped inside with her arms folded across her chest. “So there you are,” she said, interrupted their conversation. '''Blunt Donz: 'Blunt grimaced, glancing over his shoulder, but then merely huffed irritably and turned back to the Warden, wanting to keep on his roll. “You’re a liar, and you know it…” he said to Haddock’s form sternly. “I tired ok, just now. I tried to give him water, I tried to give him food. There is a force, I reckon from Hel herself, keeping me from doing so. You are literally the one who can take care of him and you’re just letting him die!” Now true, not faked emotion had crept into Blunt’s words. “You’re not a tyrant…your a pompous, prideful, self entitled child who would rather stab somebody and let a good man die like a dog than admit weakness!” 'The Warden: 'Haddock went absolutely silent. Every single knife Blunt had thrown with his words had cut her to the core. She didn’t even know she had allowed herself to grow so soft. He stood panting for a second longer, eyes flicking between Blunt and Mera. Then he collapsed. Blunt and Mera’s vision warped and then the Warden appeared in front of them, standing tall over Haddock’s unconscious body, eyes glowing fiercely and tail whipping back and forth. Perhaps you would like to say that again, fool, she said, bending over him with a snarl on her face that bared her fangs. 'Mera Violet Haddock: '"Gareth, don’t." The words snapped out of Mera’s mouth before she even registered them consciously. She stepped up impulsively to grab his arm. And as she did so, thought with a chill up her spine, The demon. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt put an arm out, both easing Mera back and protecting her. “It’s ok…he’s ok,” he whispered. Blunt’s eyes were wide as he saw the demon form, but then he worked up his gumption, and carefully stepped forward, meeting the Warden’s eyes. "I don’t have to ‘say that again,’ not at all and certainly not to your face." he said quietly. "Because when it finally occurs to you that you don’t want the only friend you ever had dead, you’ll rush to his room, and you’ll find him there, shriveled and stinking. It will be the corpse of a man who died with great suffering, helpless to aid himself, and abandoned by the one person who could have helped him. It will be sad, unnecessary, and painful to see. Then neither I nor anybody else will ever again have to accuse you of anything…because you’ll be telling yourself those things every day for the rest of your miserable life. And your only source of peace will be pretending that you are calloused enough not to have those memories wrack your heart with guilty agony. '''The Warden: You don’t think I’ve killed before? she growled. You don’t think I’ve led my vessels to their death only to dispose of them like a pair of worn-out boots? I have. Numerous times. This one is no different. He had his uses. And in fact, he chose to discard me. So I see no reason whatsoever to save his sorry arse from death. The Warden’s gaze darkened further. You’re not speaking with a human. So don’t try and argue as though you were. Do not assume I have a conscience and feelings similar to yours. These things do not weigh me down. They feed me. They strengthen me. I will enjoy watching your little dark-eyes die an agonizing, lonely death. This time her voice was steady and brimming with venom. Mera Violet Haddock: '''"You certainly do sound happy," Mera remarked. She had recovered from her impulsive move and now tucked her hands neatly to the side. She spoke sweetly, almost glibly, as though talking to a young child about something endearing. Or like one would talk affectionately to a tail-wagging puppy. "A very cheerful being indeed, watching people die. Oh, what great joy it brings you." Mera began circling around, skirts rustling softly against the ground. She continued in her too-sweet sarcasm. “I can hear it in your voice. That contentment. That joy. That cheer. You’re absolutely perfectly contented, nothing to bother you at all, and the epitomy of your joy is in making others suffer. Because you don’t suffer, ah no, uh-uh. No reason to be upset about a mere mortal discarding you. Or… was it… a goddess, I heard from some rumors, reprimanding you? No, you’ve got nothing to fear. Nothing but unrelenting happiness for all your days.” Mera smiled up, freckled cheeks framing a pair of hazel eyes. “I wish I could have a life like yours.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt gave a nasty smile. “You’re quite right Queen Mera, what was I thinking? I’m sure the Warden, as content and confident as she is, doesn’t feel a desire to know why that insignificant mortal cast her aside like garbage.” he leaned back against the wall with a shrug. “Her conviction is made clear by her desire to rant about how unfeeling she is…no self doubt there.” '''The Warden: '''There was a muffled explosion and she shoved against their minds with an angry shriek. '''You can’t make me feel!! she roared. I don’t care what you say!! I’M NEVER GOING TO ADMIT IT!!! She stopped with her mouth open, burning eyes dwindling into a gentle glow. Not that—that I do—I don’t—shut up. Shut up. She balled her fists and towered over them, baring her teeth. Or I’ll hurt him. The Warden flicked her claws at Haddock and he stirred slightly, frowning in his sleep. 'Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera knew she had to step carefully. She did not know whether or not a demon could physically harm its own vessel - she was no scholar, after all - but it was best not to treat this threat as a bluff. "I don’t need to say anything," Mera said demurely, hands raised. It was a bit of a brave dart, the next sentence she was throwing, but she would try to hit the target anyway. She needed to make the gamble. In as innocent a voice as possible, to make her remark seem like an accidental stab, she finished, "You’re the one who knows your own thoughts, after all." Gareth, forgive me if any harm comes from this… '''Blunt Donz: 'Blunt slowly stepped back, holding up his hands, letting Mera take the floor. “She’s right…you didn’t say anything.” 'The Warden: '''The Warden paused and frowned, looking back and forth between the two. What are you saying? she demanded. '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"Simply that you know best about your own thoughts," said Mera. She gave a titter and tried not to glance down at her husband. "Silly me, thinking that you feel anything at all!” 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt slowly let out his breath. “Stonegit won’t last long. But you have made your position quite clear, and you know who you are, you don’t need us pointing it out.” He turned to Mera, nodding once as he made his way out. Blunt faced the Warden once more. “One last statement, and a question. The question is what are you going to do when that unstable magic on that hand of yours fails? It could do anything from explode to reverting back to its original owner." he quirked his eyebrows. "As for the statement, I won’t see Stonegit starve and die in such a sorrowful way…so I’ll be back tomorrow to ensure he goes to Valhalla." Blunt rubbed the back of his head. “Good day,” he said quietly, walking out. '''The Warden: '''Eyes wide, she let him go, watching his retreating back all the way out the door. She locked her gaze on Mera and narrowed her eyes. And I don’t suppose you have anything else to say, wench? Her strangely-jointed foot slid backwards possessively, closer to Haddock’s head. '''Mera Violet Haddock: '"Take care," said Mera. "Have a good evening." She curtsied deeply, glanced once at her husband still lying on the floor, and retreated likewise. She paused outside the entrance of the door just outside of sight and listened, listened, listened. Is Gareth okay? 'The Warden: 'With no one to view her, she was now intangible and invisible once more. She retreated farther back into Haddock’s consciousness, subdued and somberly thoughtful. One more slip-up like that and the whole village will know, she snarled to herself, wishing she had a stronger body to crush something with and let off steam. She especially wished she had her old manufactured body from home, though she didn’t care for the memories it was associated with. She sighed mentally and turned to the corner of her mind where Haddock was locked up. The pain of the conversation was needling her sharply. She felt like she needed to make amends somewhere. I’m going to regret this severely. Your Majesty. She pushed at him carefully. Gareth. Gareth. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''I am here as you want me, his voice returned, even more carefully than hers. '''The Warden: 'Her words came smoothly as she tried to gain control of the situation once more and she made them honey-sweet. You’ve been a good little vessel. Your wife is outside the door. You have twenty minutes. And she released him. Related Threads Blunt Talks with Mera Mera and Haddock Reunite Category:Season 3 Category:Events